Huggles
by Coral
Summary: An ancient ritual...


Huggles By Coral

Disclaimer: Star Trek is Paramount's. I make no money from this - but can they really grudge me a stolen moment of fun?  
Dedication: Here's to you, Jo - cheer up, chin up, feel better - and huggles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't been the best of days for Kathryn Janeway.

Firstly, she'd lost her hairbrush. And because she'd run out of replicator rations, she couldn't even replicate a new one, so she had had to make do with shaking her hair out and running her fingers through it, and she just knew it looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Due to the missing hairbrush, she'd had to move quickly to get to the bridge. Consequently, she'd rushed more than she should have, and taken less care than she might have done, and ended up stubbing her toe on a malfunctioning turbolift door.

She'd then had to go to find a different turbolift as she couldn't get the door to open, and that meant that she ended up being late to the bridge anyway. Tuvok's disapproving look had only served to irritate her further, and Chakotay's suppressed grin was nearly enough to drive her over the edge.

Fifteen minutes of the awkward silence on the bridge after her uncomfortable entrance had been all she could bear. She retreated to her Ready Room, but with her mind preoccupied, she managed to forget her authorisation code for her console, and had to call Tuvok in to reset it.

Deciding that she really needed a break, she moved over to the replicator and ordered a hot cup of black coffee and a biscuit. Only to be reminded that she'd run out of rations the night before, and wouldn't get any more until tomorrow. She couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry.

Figuring that she may as well turn her frustration to some useful purpose, she decided to get on and get some basic "paper"work out of the way. But she couldn't find it anywhere, along with several other important files she could have sworn were there yesterday.

With a sigh, Kathryn looked over at the chronometer, wondering how long it was until she could escape to the comfort of her quarters - only to discover that the display had gone out. She thumped it half-heartedly, but nothing changed.

The ready room door chimed just as Kathryn sank back into her chair, despairing of getting anything to work. "Come," she mumbled, trying to keep her voice from breaking, and hoping this wasn't important - or bad news.

It was Chakotay.

"You don't look so good, Kathryn," he said, with a small supportive smile. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Coffee?" she mumbled hopefully.

With an understanding look, Chakotay replicated a black coffee and handed it to her without a word. He waited for her to down it one gulp before continuing, "You really don't look too well, Kathryn. Is something wrong?"

"No."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"It's just been a bad day, hasn't it?" Chakotay suggested.

"I suppose you could call it that," she granted.

"My people have a-"

"-legend?" Kathryn supplied.

"-sort of ritual," Chakotay continued as if she hadn't spoken. "For when you have a bad day. It's supposed to help you feel better."

"Oh?" Kathryn asked, curious despite herself.

"Yes. Stand up..."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Chakotay..."

"Come on," he prodded. Coming round behind the desk, he took her hands in his and half helped, half pulled her to her feet.

"Now what?" she asked, trying to sound fed up.

"Now this." He wrapped his arms around her and simply held her close for a few moments, not bothering with meaningless words. Kathryn lent on him, trying to fight back the tears she felt would come any minute. The moment spun itself out - seemingly not ending as they stayed there, just drawing comfort from the nearness of the other.

Then he let go. "Feel better?" he asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Much," she whispered softly.

"Go get some rest," he suggested with a light kiss.

Returning it easily, Kathryn left the Ready Room without argument - feeling a lot better and a little less alone in her troubles.

END

There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day,  
When the heat of the rolling wind, can be turned away.  
There's a rhyme and reason, to the wild outdoors,  
When the heart of this star-crossed Voyager,  
Beats in time with yours... 


End file.
